


6'0"

by vagusnerve



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also shoutout to the hournite discord for letting me borrow their ideas, oh my god this is so fluffy, this was inspired by the fact that cameron is a foot taller than anjelika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagusnerve/pseuds/vagusnerve
Summary: When they start dating, Beth realizes Rick is a lot taller, so she gets creative about how to kiss him
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	6'0"

It’s not that Beth hadn’t noticed that Rick was taller than her. He was easily the tallest person in the JSA. It’s just that she hadn’t noticed _how much_ taller he was until after they started dating. 

“Mr. Tyler is taller than you by precisely one foot,” Chuck informed her. 

“Thanks, Chuck,” Beth sighed. At first, his height had seemed like an advantage. Top shelves were suddenly in reach, moving through crowds got a lot easier, and Beth had never felt so safe being hugged by someone. But she really wanted to kiss him, and even on her tip-toes Rick towered over her. More importantly, based on the stuttering wreck he had become just asking her out, it was on Beth to initiate it, and she was going to have to get creative. 

She put her plan into motion the next day. Rick was walking her to her next class, listening as she talked about what they had covered that day in history, along with the extra information she had learned from Chuck. When they reached the stairs, she ran a few steps ahead of him, and then turned around. 

Rick was staring at her warily, and was somehow _still_ taller by a few inches. Frustrated, Beth grabbed his hoodie strings and yanked him down until they were eye level, before pulling him into a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Rick eyes were bulging out of his head slightly. “I—uh—what was that for?” he stammered out. 

“You were taking too long,” Beth replied, before flashing him a grin and continuing up the stairs, trusting that he would follow.

~~~

Even after their first kiss, Rick still seemed hesitant to initiate any more. He had become more comfortable with affection in general, holding Beth’s hand as they walked, and had even taken to giving her piggy back rides constantly, but there was no more kissing.

And as she helped him clean out the barn on his family’s farm, she was _really_ over it. 

What Beth _meant_ to do in that moment was kick a wooden crate over to Rick so that she could be at his height for her declaration. What _actually_ happened is that she kicked a wooden crate and then let out a yelp and began hopping around clutching her foot, having vastly underestimated her own strength. 

Her cry of pain grabbed Rick’s attention, who immediately rushed over, concern evident on his face. 

Beth, determined to give her speech, hopped up on the crate. “Rick Tyler,” she declared, blinking back the tears that had sprung into her eyes. 

“Beth, are you okay?” he questioned. 

“Rick Tyler,” she began again. “I like you, okay. Like _like_ you.”

Rick blushed. “Uh, okay?”

“So that means that if I want to do this—” she leaned forward and kissed him, “—then I can. And it also means that I am okay with you kissing me. Got it?”

Rick ducked his head down. “Uh, yeah, got it.”

Beth smiled. “Good.”

~~~

The Blue Valley fair was in town, and Beth was trying on stilts, Rick holding her hands so she didn’t fall.

“Is this how you feel all the time?” he asked. 

Beth looked down and realized she had about a foot on him. “Uh, yeah, kind of.”

“No wonder I feel like I have to bend down so far.”

Beth tried to glare at him, but quickly broke into a smile. “Yeah, but I can do something you can’t.”

“And what’s that?”

Beth squatted down in the stilts and kissed him. “That.”

Rick smiled at her before pulling her in for another kiss, but it threw her off balance and she tumbled forward, Rick easily catching her bridal style. 

Rick smirked. “That works to get you back down here.”

Beth pouted. “No fair, now you’re taller than--” she was cut off by Rick leaning down and kissing her. 

“Are you still mad?”

Beth narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know yet, do it again and I’ll decide.”

~~~

It became a habit of theirs that Beth would tug on the end of Rick’s sleeve as a signal for him to bend down so she could kiss him, but she could tell by the way he tried to subtly rub the back of his neck sometimes that it was definitely causing him pain.

When homecoming rolled around (and Rick asked her to it as his date, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers and blushing profusely despite the fact that they had been dating for _months_ ), Beth was determined to lessen the height difference once and for all. 

She went shopping with Yolanda and Courtney, the three girls giggling over each other’s outfits as they ran in and out of dressing rooms, and Beth found the perfect pair of shoes to accomplish her plan. 

On the day of the dance, Beth walked down the stairs to find her dad lecturing Rick about his “intentions”, with Rick looking like he would rather be anywhere else. 

“Hey, Rick,” Beth called, drawing both his and her dad’s attention. 

“You look amazing, sweetie,” her dad told her, while Rick stared openmouthed, taking in her dress. 

As Beth stood next to him for the seemingly endless photos her parents insisted on, she internally high-fived herself for the shoes, as she was now eye-level with his chin instead of barely reaching his shoulder. 

And as they slow-danced together in the gym, surrounded by swaying couples and twinkling lights, Beth felt like everything was falling into place. 

_Perfect. Well, almost,_ she thought to herself. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed Rick. _There we go._

**Author's Note:**

> again, shoutout to the hournite discord for both inspiring this and also giving me ideas for it, y'all are real ones <3


End file.
